Demon Child
by YamiHeart
Summary: This is my first story and it's about Yugi and his crazed father. This is NOT a commedy. I'm bad at summaries, so i don't want someone else thinking it's a commedy like one of my first readers. And PLEASE comment! I'd love to hear from you!
1. Prologue

_Um...hi everyone. This is my first story...so I hope you like it..._

_Quick disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything else lawyers might find._

_Please enjoy and I will try to update it too._

* * *

Most people of today don't understand much, if anything at all. And when people can't comprehend something, they tend to fear it. Never is the case truer than with Yugi Mutou and his insane hair doo.

The curse Yugi endured because of his hair started the day he was born. His father was an extremely superstitious man and when he saw his son with his insane hair, he thought for sure he was a demon and even tried to kill him. His mother saved him, but not even she was quite comfortable with the child and his weird hair.

His mother asked for help from her own father Mr. Sugoroku Mutou, the proud owner of the Kame ("turtle") Game Shop. He was a retired archeologist and saw Yugi's hair as a sign of great things to come for the young boy. So, the old man took in his grandson, always allowing his parents to see him when they wished. His mom did visit on occasion, but Yugi's father wanted nothing to do with the boy except rid him from the world.

In essence, Yugi's father was not a bad man. He believed that he brought a demon into the world and that it was his duty to protect the world and get rid of it. That's not to say his conclusions and actions were just, they were definitely twisted in the idea that killing a helpless infant was good as long as the ends justified the means. But perhaps if we look at it from his point of view, we would see that good intentions were put behind warped actions.

One time, though, Yugi's father indeed went too far.

It was on Yugi's 1st birthday and his mother had shown up, but was always a bit farther from her son than most loving mothers would be. Guilt always welled up inside of her when she saw the young boy smile with pure happiness.

"_Surely no boy with such a sweet smile could be a demon…could he?"_ she thought to herself.

If you're wondering why someone who had saved her son from being murdered the day he was born could ever consider the words the potential murderer said, then I'll tell you it's because Yugi's mother was one of those women who was full of insecurity; which is why Yugi's father liked to put words in her head and convince her to believe that only god was above him and that she was only his possession. Yeah, it ticks me off too.

Grandpa Mutou brought out the cake and presents and all in all it was a nice party. It took a lot out of little baby Yugi so Grandpa put him in his crib afterwards.

"He's such a well-behaved baby. Never cries, never whines, he just always smiles and giggles" Grandpa Mutou said to his daughter as they cleaned up the party.

"That's good…" Yugi's Mother said back a bit absent mindedly.

"I try to teach him all that I can, but there are some things I can't teach him. And with the shop I have to take care of as well…it would be much better if he had a mother around." Grandpa shot a guilty glance to his daughter, who quickly looked away.

"Not now father." She said, still not making eye contact.

"Then WHEN? That man you call your husband doesn't know what he's talking about when he says that child is a-"

That's when they heard a crash upstairs coming from the direction of Yugi's room.

"Yugi!" Grandpa Mutou exclaimed.

Grandpa Mutou looked to his daughter who showed little signs of concern as she stayed deep in her own guilty thoughts.

Giving up on his daughter, Grandpa Mutou ran upstairs as fast as an old man could (which was surprisingly fast) to his little grandson's room. Inside was a familiar shadowy figure holding a ancient looking book and lighting candles around the room while drawing a spiritual circle on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Grandpa Mutou asked in distress as he looked over to the silent baby that was looking up at wonder at the man.

"Stay away old man," The shadow hissed. "I'm doing what should have been done a long time ago."

The circle began to glow as the man chanted strange words out of his book in a language Grandpa Mutou didn't recognize. Yugi began to cry as if he were in some sort of pain.

"STOP!" Grandpa Mutou exclaimed.

"…_and with these hands of a sinner I purify this world, one demon at a time…_" the shadow man's words turned to English as he pulled a dagger out of his book. "_Starting with this one!_"

The man swung the dagger down to the baby, but Grandpa Mutou jumped just in time to knock the knife out of the man's hand and get him on the ground. They began to wrestle with each other on the ground as Yugi cried and cried. You couldn't blame Yugi for crying; what else was a baby, or anyone else, supposed to do when they're scared?

Grandpa Mutou finally got a grip on the man and pulled their faces together.

"Why? Why are you doing this to your own son?" Grandpa Mutou asked.

"That demon is NO son of mine." Yugi's father said heartlessly.

Grandpa Mutou threw Yugi's father to the ground and, with a glare, said

"Then you are NO step-son of mine."

Grandpa Mutou called the police and Yugi's father was put on trail and found guilty for attempted murder. He was sentenced to 15 years in jail with no chance of parole.

When Yugi's father was dragged out of the court room by 5 police officers it is said that he shouted out to Grandpa Mutou and 1½ year old Yugi

"YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY DEMON CHILD! I SHALL GET YOU AND SAVE THE WORLD FROM THE HELL YOU WISH TO PUT UPON IT!"

He was not heard from again for 15 years…

* * *

Ooooooooo. What will happen in 15 years?

Please rate and comment!


	2. A Guard's Stupidity

_Hi again everyone! I guess if your reading this you like the story anbd want to knwo what happens next. So, thanks! That's a compliment in and of itself to me that you've kept on reading!_

_I loved the comments I got last time, even the one where they founsd everything I think I possibly could have done wrong in one story. And thanks to everyone who added me to their watchers list! That made me feel so happy!_

_Quick Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I wish I did beacuse that would be SO cool! But I totally respect Kazuki Takahashi and believe HE deserves all the rights, even if 4kids SOMEHOW got some._

_And now back to the story!_

* * *

15 years later. Release of Yugi's father=couple days.

Charlie Jamien (NOTE: pronounce his last name however you feel. I kind of just made it up from the top of my head so there's no right or wrong way to pronounce it.) was new to being a prison guard and was quite inexperienced in guarding people such as Yugi's father, who he didn't read the background check of. He was a 21 year old male about 6 feet tall with short, dirty-blonde. He was a little plump around the waist and was desperately trying to grow a nice goatee, but nothing was there yet. He wore what you would expect a prison guard to wear: black slacks, black shoes, a blue long-sleeved shirt, and a badge that showed he was qualified to be in his position. Too bad he wasn't.

You see, had Mr. Jamien even bothered to care about what the inmates had done to get there in the first place he would have realized that Yugi's father had tried to kill his own son. But instead Mr. Jamien looked at his daily rounds and saw that he would be looking after a man with the last name "Mutou" (the court refused to change his last name since there had been no official divorce between him and his wife, much to the anger of "Mr. Mutou") and got super excited because he was very well informed about the world of duel monsters and all the top competitors.

So Mr. Jamien rushed to the dark room of "Mr. Mutou" and eagerly asked

"Um…you wouldn't happen to be the father of Yugi Mutou, would you?"

The question itself was innocent enough, but it ignited an anger inside of Mr. Mutou that made him almost reach through the bars and choke the man where he stood. Almost. For although he would like to do that, the thought that he would soon be out to kill the demon he allowed into the world ranked an importance far higher than anything else. Plus, he wanted to know why the man asked.

"Yes, yes I am." Mr. Mutou tried to say as nonchalantly as possible, but a hiss snuck its way in there.

Mr. Jamien took no notice.

"OMG! No way! SWEET!" Mr. Jamien exclaimed. "My name is Charlie Jamien. Do you have ANY idea what your son has done since you've been in here, most importantly in the past few months?"

Mr. Jamien was starting to tick Mr. Mutou off. He HATED his son because he was sure with every fiber of his being that Yugi was a demon.

"_What has my demon child done in my absence?_" Mr. Mutou thought.

"Ha, no. They won't let me see my child." Mr. Mutou said using his people talking skills he had had before his demon child was born.

Before Yugi was born Mr. Mutou had been a very sociable man with high status in Domino City. He would often speak publically about his religious beliefs and had a way to often talk people into believing anything. His ease with manipulating people made Mrs. Mutou his ideal wife seeing as she was in no way self efficient and needed someone to tell her what she believed.

"Really? Well that's too bad. Would…you like me to tell you about him?" Mr. Jamien asked.

"Would you tell me?" Mr. Mutou replied.

"Of course!" Mr. Jamien exclaimed as he plopped to the ground. "Well, before I came to work here I was a giant fan of the new game Duel Monsters."

"Duel Monsters? What's that?" Mr. Mutou asked curiously.

"It's a card game based on ancient Egyptian shadow games where sorcerers would fight each other with monsters, often, to the death. It started in America but it's become hugely popular in Japan, which is where your son comes in. He is the world champ at Duel Monsters."

"_Shadow games? Monsters? So this was his plan all along. And this man mentioned a card game didn't he? So my father-in-law is also involved, just as I presumed._" Mr. Mutou thought.

Mr. Mutou had thought it over for a while in prison and came to the conclusion that Grandpa Mutou was a demon helper.

A demon helper, in Mr. Mutou's mind, was a low ranking demon that came before the true demon to pave the rode of his destruction, which would make most people come to the conclusion that Mrs. Mutou would also have to be a demon in this theology. But Mr. Mutou knew how easily manipulated his wife could be and believed she was a helpless human dragged into the whole mess, unable to help or stop the situation.

"And the coolest part is that Yugi wears an Egyptian artifact called the Millennium Puzzle, which is also said to be made by some sort of shadow magic…" Mr. Jamien continued. And although he didn't mean to, Mr. Jamien was making things much worse the more he talked. He was essentially adding gasoline to a blazing forest fire as he told Mr. Mutou how his son had trampled everyone in duelist kingdom and didn't even break a sweat in Battle city.

"You wouldn't happen to know where my son lives today, would you?" Mr. Mutou asked after Mr. Jamien had finished.

"Ah, don't worry Mr. Mutou. Yugi and your father have lived in the same game shop from since the last time you were there." Mr. Jamien said with a giant smile.

"Thank you for telling me." Mr. Mutou said with a smile as big as Mr. Jamien's.

"_It is God's will that this man guarded me today. He wants me to get rid of my son. _" Mr. Mutou's twisted mind put together. "_Thank you God. I shall do your biding._"

A buzzer sounded off from Mr. Jamien's pocket. He looked down at it and back to Mr. Mutou.

"It looks like my shift here is over. Hey, would you like me to remind your family of your release date?" Mr. Jamien said.

"Oh no. Thank you, but I want it to be a little…_surprise_." Mr. Mutou said with a disturbing smile.

Mr. Jamien is a very oblivious individual.

"All right Mr. Mutou. Take care! Good bye!" Mr. Jamien said as he waved good bye to possibly the most dangerous and twisted man alive.

"Oh Mr. Jamien," Mr. Mutou said after Mr. Jamien had left. "You'll see me again when I save you and the rest of mankind. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

A couple of days later…

"**And in other news a man was released from prison today after he completed his 15 year sentence he was given after he was found guilty of trying to murder his 1-year-old son. He is not allowed to see his son or go within a one-mile radius of him at all times.**" Said news anchor Betty Wishster on the Noon news that Grandpa Mutou had happened to turn on that day.

"Is it really today?" Grandpa Mutou asked out loud. "Maybe I should get Yugi from school myself today. I doubt his father wouldn't try to approach him."

Grandpa Mutou was really worried about what Yugi might do if his father approached him because Grandpa Mutou and his daughter had agreed to never tell Yugi what his father had done and decided to tell Yugi, whenever he asked, that his father had been killed by an accidental fire at what was going to be their house. The story was a good enough for Yugi to accept it as the truth and so Yugi always thought his father was probably a very good guy.

"Yeah, that's probably safer." Grandpa Mutou assured himself as he got ready to leave for Yugi's high school.

But Grandpa Mutou would soon discover that he was right about his son-in-law…

* * *

_So yeah. I guess this was kind of a boring chapter, maybe the last one was too. I PROMISE it will get up beat by next chapter if you can hold out 'till then._

_Thanks for reading! Please comment!_


	3. A Kidnapping

_Hello everyone! I got the next part out a bit earlier than usual. It makes me happy to do so, but don't get angry if it's not a regular thing._

_Your comments are really fun to read! It lets me know that everyone is getting what I'm trying to tell in my story. So thnaks for commenting and I hope I get a LOT more!_

_Quick disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything else that belongs to someone who's not me._

_Now back to the story..._

* * *

"See you later Yugi!" said Tea as she and her friends parted ways after school.

"Yeah, see you later!" Joey and Tristan called out as they raced to _Ramen Ranch_ to see who would be the unlucky slow poke who would have to pay for the meal that day.

Yugi smiled and waved goodbye. Life had been great for Yugi ever since he had solved the Millennium Puzzle, well, excluding the occasional mad-man who tried to kill him and/or his other self for whatever reason, whether it was to resurrect a dead loved one or get revenge for the loved ones death. But Yugi saw all of the hardships necessary for his other self to regain his memories and discover who he was. He was rather optimistic in that way.

As was he optimistic in other ways as well, such as the way he thought of his father. When his mother and grandfather told him that his father had died in a fire, ha had assumed that his father was a hero and was probably saving someone who had also been stuck in the fire. The idea put Yugi's mind at rest about the whole thing so he accepted it as the truth.

You can imagine Yugi's shock when a man approached him and said he was his father.

"B-but Mom and Grandpa said you died in a fire!" Yugi stammered in surprise.

"_Oh did they now…_" Mr. Mutou thought to himself while keeping a content smile on his face. "_Well they just made it 10 times easier for me._"

"I know they did because I asked them to." Mr. Mutou said convincingly.

"Why?" Yugi asked in pure excitement. He could feel it in his bones that this was his father, and now he wanted to know more about him.

"Because I'm a…" Mr. Mutou bent down to Yugi's ear and whispered "undercover agent."

Yugi gasped in shock.

"And the day you were born I was told I had to leave my family behind to do a super secret mission that would require YEARS of my absence. I didn't want you to think I just left you and your mother alone, so I told your mother and grandfather to tell you I had died in a fire if you ever asked."

Yugi was so happy he could barely contain himself. Mr. Mutou's rage was also hard to contain, but both did a very good job.

"Well, then why are you here?" Yugi asked as normally as possible.

"Well…my mission is over now." said Mr. Mutou.

"Wow…a 16 year mission…" Yugi said in awe.

"Actually it was 15 years." Mr. Mutou slipped out.

"Hm? 15 years? That would leave an extra year." Yugi said confused.

Mr. Mutou was a quick thinker.

"Well, yes. But it took a year of training before I could actually go onto the mission. In fact, I even visited you very briefly on your 1st birthday before I had to leave. You can even ask your grandfather later." Mr. Mutou said without breaking a sweat.

"Oh! Does Grandpa know you're here?" Yugi asked eagerly.

"I called the game shop but he didn't answer." Mr. Mutou said.

Mr. Mutou HAD called the game shop, but Grandpa Mutou had already left to pick up Yugi.

Now, you're probably wondering "Where the heck is Grandpa Mutou? He said he was going to pick up Yugi!", and he was. But he got caught in Domino City's notorious rush hour that he had forgotten about since he hadn't driven in a long time.

Yugi's mother, on the other hand, wasn't always around. Actually, she was barely EVER around. Her mind was torn in two as she always wondered who to believe; her husband or her father? Instead of confronting her problems, she would run off to an apartment or a hotel out of town for a while when she got really uneasy, which was almost all the time. So, the fact she was gone that day wasn't very unusual.

"So…is there something you wanted from me?" Yugi asked his father.

"I was actually planning on taking you out to dinner so we could catch up a little. What do you say?" Mr. Mutou said with a convincing smile.

"Sure!" Yugi beamed.

"Alright kiddo, where do you want to go?" Mr. Mutou said as he ruffled Yugi's hair, much to the disgust of Mr. Mutou.

"Burger World!" Yugi said without a second's thought.

"Oh, you like burgers?" Mr. Mutou asked.

"I **love** them!" Yugi said like a happy little kid (which many could argue he actually was because of how short he is…).

As Yugi walked side by side with his father (much to the discomfort of his father) Yugi did what we all do when we're super excited but we don't want to show it; he did a happy dance on the inside. This of course attracted the attention of his Yami.

"Um…what are you doing partner?" Yami asked.

"I'm doing a happy dance." Yugi responded as he continued to dance.

"Why…?" Yami asked curiously.

"I'm about to eat burgers with my father who I thought was dead." Yugi said with no signs of stopping his dancing soon.

This shocked Yami a bit.

"That's…something I didn't expect to hear…" Yami said as he tried to find words that embodied his confusion.

"I know!" Yugi exclaimed as he jumped in the air. Yugi then rushed up to Yami and put his hands on his shoulders so their faces could be at the same level. "Do you want to meet him?"

"Are you sure I should meet him? I mean, if he wasn't dead, where was he?" Yami asked as Yugi released his grip and began to twirl in circles.

"He was on an undercover mission." Yugi said as if that explained everything.

"Yugi I-"

"Hey Yugi!" Mr. Mutou exclaimed, snapping Yugi out of his conversation with Yami.

"Yeah Dad?" Yugi replied with a smile.

"You don't mind if we take a little longer to get to _Burger World_, do you? I just remembered I left something behind at-"

"No problem Dad! I'm just happy to be with you." Yugi said joyfully.

"Great, thanks." Mr. Mutou said with a smile.

"_I, on the other hand, won't be happy until I send you to hell demon._" Mr. Mutou thought to himself as he and Yugi changed course towards a church.

"I don't understand…" Grandpa Mutou said as he returned to the Kame (turtle) game shop bamboozled. "The lady at Yugi's high school said that he went home already with someone else. I just hope…"

*_BEEP_* went Grandpa Mutou's answering machine, signaling there was a message left on the phone.

"I just don't understand. Yugi knows better than to go home with strangers." Grandpa Mutou said aloud as he pressed the button the machine so it would play the message.

Grandpa Mutou stopped cold at the message.

"Hello Grandfather. Maybe you haven't heard, but I got released from prison today. I was thinking of picking up Yugi from school, is that alright with you? I'm sure Yugi will be THRILLED to see his father again. And don't worry; I'll bring him back home. Yes, I'LL PUT HIM BACK IN HELL WHERE HE BELONGS! Pray for his soul, demon helper. Goodbye." Yugi's father's distinct voice said on the machine.

Grandpa Mutou quickly grabbed the phone.

"_Hello. 911 operator. Can I help you?_" Came the voice of a women on the phone.

"Yes please. My grandson has been kidnapped!"

"What did you leave at a church Dad?" Yugi asked inquisitively as he looked around.

"Oh, I had some priest friends from before I was called on the mission and I wanted to say his to them. I just left something in the back room, I'll be right back. You can sit in this chair." Mr. Mutou said as he pointed to a chair near the front of the church.

"Alright." Yugi said a bit more hesitantly, but no less happy as he sat down I the red-mahogany chair.

"Thank you son. Remember, I'll be right back." Mr. Mutou said as he went into the back room where his ceremonial things were. "_Yes, your end is now demon._"

"Yugi." Yami said so that Yugi would look at him.

"Yeah?" Yugi replied.

"Your father…puts me at unease…" Yami said as delicately as possible.

"Huh? Why?" Yugi asked, a bit worried.

"I…don't know. He gives off a certain aura I don't like…"

"What do you m-*CLINK*" Yugi stopped sort as bands came out at the arms and feet of the chair he sat in so that he couldn't leave the chair.

"Yugi!" Yami exclaimed in worry.

Yugi was struggling to break free as a shadowy figure came out from the back room.

"Wh-what's going on?" Yugi asked, frightened by what had just happened.

"Heh heh. Time to send you back to HELL, demon." Mr. Mutou said with an evil sneer.

* * *

_My story is getting a little demented and twisted, huh? I hope you don't mind TOO much. But this is how the story is. Oh well._

_Hey, thanks for reading this far. The fact you're reading the third part (hopefully) means you like it, so thnak you!^^_

_Please comment as well. I LOVE reading them._

_And for all of those people who read the very original manga, yes, Burger World is where the escaped convict went and held Tea hostage. Cool, huh? I used actual Yu-Gi-Oh! places. Ramen Ranch, I'm afraid, not actaully in Yu-Gi-Oh! to my knowledge._

_Thank you for reading!_


	4. Losing Hope

_Nice to see you all again. This is Demon Child ch. 4, and you're reading it. Thank you! I'm glad you decided to read to ch. 4! Let's hope that means you like it, and not that you just want to see how bad it is.;)_

_Quick disclaimer: I DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anyhting else I might have used that id on't have the rights to._

_Now please enjoy ch. 4._

* * *

"**The whole country is now on a nation-wide manhunt for the recently released prisoner, Mr. Mutou for kidnapping his son, Yugi Mutou. Any leads would be appreciated by police as well as the friends and family of Yugi Mutou." **Betty Wishster said on the 6 'o' clock Domino City news. But Grandpa Mutou was not watching the news this time, and neither were any of Yugi's friends. Instead they were all desperately trying to find their missing loved one, Yugi.

"Yugi has a father?" was all their reactions when Grandpa Mutou told Yugi's friends what was going on.

"Yes, and if he had his way you would have never seen Yugi." Grandpa Mutou said vaguely.

"What do you mean by dat?" Joey asked with concern.

"The story of the relationship between Yugi and his father is not a pretty one, or one Yugi knows about. It all started when Yugi was born…" Grandpa Mutou began as he told the story of Yugi's father.

"…And today, 15 years later, Yugi's father was released from prison." Grandpa Mutou finished.

"And you believe he kidnapped Yugi? That's insane! Where's your proof? " Tristan exclaimed.

"Right here." Grandpa Mutou asked as he played the recording Mr. Mutou had left on the phone. Yugi's friends couldn't speak.

Finally, Joey said solemnly

"We gotta find 'im."

"Dad what do y-*SLAP*" Mr. Mutou slapped Yugi upside the face mid-sentence.

"Don't you DARE call me 'father' or 'dad' you demon!" Mr. Mutou hissed. Yugi was starting to cry.

"I don't understand…" Yugi said with his head down.

"Of **course** you **don't**. You believed everything I told you! Not to mention you believed your Grandfather and mother for 16 years. You're really gullible, you know that? BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mr. Mutou said coldly. "Let me guess, they even told you I saved someone in the fire, didn't they? BWAHAHAHA! Do you want to know the true story of your dear old father?"

Yugi wasn't sure how to answer. Did he want to know? He might as well, seeing as it might explain the situation better…

"HEY! Answer me when I ask you a question boy!" Mr. Mutou shouted impatiently.

"Y-yes." Yugi stuttered out.

"Heh, of course you do, demons like to know everything. I guess it started the day you were born. Everyone thought you were super adorable with your full head of spiky hair already, but you couldn't fool me. I knew that your hair was the sign of a demon. I tried to kill you at the hospital, but your mother saved you that time. A year later on your first birthday I once again tried to kill you, but your grandfather stopped me and got me thrown in jail for **15 years**. Today I got released, and today no one will save you demon." Mr. Mutou said with no remorse in his voice for his actions.

Yugi was too shocked to even hear Yami yelling his name. Yami eventually got so worried he took over the body. It was Mr. Mutou's turn to be shocked.

"Wrong. Yugi has **me** Mr. Mutou." Yami's voice boomed.

Mr. Mutou had not expected this. The soul now in control gave off an aura of much darker than the soul he had recognized as his son's. Confused, he began to stammer.

"What? But…I…how…this…" that's when Mr. Mutou looked at the Millennium Puzzle.

Then it all clicked.

"_*GASP* I had it wrong! Yugi isn't the demon itself, but a vessel for demons to enter this world. And that pendant that the demon helper gave him proves it! There must be items with demons locked inside that only a Demon __**vessel **__can bring. This goes much deeper than I had anticipated. There's probably a whole underground conspiracy going on I never knew about to bring the end of the world._" Mr. Mutou discovered in his head.

"_But, this doesn't mean I can only kill the demon; I must kill both the demon and the vessel to prevent anymore demons coming through this child. And after this one I can find others and kill them as well. I shall save humanity!_" Mr. Mutou justified in his head.

While Mr. Mutou was discovering this revelation, Yami was trying to get Yugi out of the dark corner of his mind he had locked himself in.

"Yugi! You have to snap out of it! We can fix this!" Yami yelled in vain.

"My dad made it pretty clear other me; he wants to kill me. How can we fix that? The funny thing is, I used to think my father was a hero. But he's actually a cold-blooded killer." Yugi said hopelessly as he began to fall into the darkness we call despair.

"YUGI!" Yami exclaimed as he felt Yugi falling faster and faster.

"Damn it!" Yami cussed in frustration. "I can't get through to him!"

"Excuse me…" Mr. Mutou's voice said, snapping Yami out of his unsuccessful one-sided conversation with Yugi.

"Yes?" Yami replied hesitantly.

"It's nothing really. I just wanted someone awake when I kill both of you. You see, I've discovered something. That you sir, the one in control right now, are the demon, and my son is merely a vessel for your soul until you are at full strength again." Mr. Mutou said as he set up for the exorcism.

"What?" Yami exclaimed in shock. "That's ridiculous!"

"Is it?" Mr. Mutou asked. "I know very well that Yugi's grandfather, the demon helper, gave Yugi that thing around your neck. You were probably locked in there for centuries, weren't you? Waiting for the day a demon vessel came so you could be awakened and take over the world."

"No!" Yami exclaimed.

"Yes. It's too bad I have to kill both of you, but there might be another demon who decides Yugi is a good host body and implant himself. I figure I'm doing Yugi a favor, seeing as you were probably planning on devouring him body and soul in the end." Mr. Mutou said with no doubt in his mind that he was correct on all accounts.

"None of that is true!" Yami desperately tried to convince Mr. Mutou.

"Shut up demon." Mr. Mutou said as he stared cold-eyed at Yami. "After I kill you two I'm going to find others with perhaps items like yours or auras of demons and their vessels and kill them all. I shall save humanity from hell, even if I'm put in it in the end."

This conversation had reached Yugi's ears and woke him up slowly as he began to worry about his friends and family.

"_Dad could believe anyone is a demon. Hey! Ryo has a millennium item, would Dad kill him? How about Grandpa; Dad called him a demon helper at one point. What about Joey, Tristan, or Tea? Will Dad kill them just for being my friends…? And what about the other me? If he gets killed he'll never know about his past!_" Yugi thought to himself.

"_No! I can't let any of that happen! I must stop my father!_" Yugi convinced himself as he reached from the darkness he put himself in.

"_I must help my friends!_"

Yami struggled to get out of the chair he was strapped in to no avail. There weren't even any key slots to try to pick in the metal bands that were around his hands and feet.

"_Yugi's father isn't even considering letting us go. He's going to kill us._" Yami realized as he watched Mr. Mutou finish the exorcising circle and begin to light all the candles he had precisely placed around the church. "_What am I going to do…?_"

"Now that all the preparations are finished," Mr. Mutou said after he finished lighting the last candle. "I can kill both of you, and no one is going to stop me this time. You'd think people would be more grateful for you soiling your hands to save them, but no one ever sees it that way. Oh well. Time to go back to Hell, demon."

* * *

_Holy cow! How are Yami and Yugi going to get out of this one? I'm not sure yet myself...but when I do discover how, I will type it for you all to find out! Thank you for reading! And please comment! Reading them makes me really happy, even when the person says they don't like my story (weird, huh?)._


	5. A Plan and a Promise

_Hey everyone! Got the newest chapter up! I even made characters like Ryo *cue screaming fan girls* and Duke *more screaming fangirls* come into the story and have some importance to the plot. Go me for including other characters!^^_

_Quick Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anyhting I forgot I used that i don't own._

_Please enjoy!_

* * *

Grandpa Mutou and Yugi's friends, along with the police (who are about just as helpful as the firefighters in the manga who said they could not help Joey and Yugi get out because there was FIRE in the way. No way, there's FIRE at the job you FIREFIGHTERS were called to? OMG! -_- I'm not joking, and the police are just as bad. No wonder the gang never calls the police when someone gets kidnapped) were frantically looking for Yugi in any place they could think. They even got Ryo and Duke to help, as well as all of Kaiba Corp (Kaiba couldn't go losing his only competition to a psycho killer. Plus Kaiba knew a thing or two about father troubles), but none of it helped. Yugi was still missing, and every second that passed was a second that brought the reality that Yugi could have already died. Yugi was running out of time, and his friends had to up their game.

So, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Duke, Ryo, Grandpa Mutou, and the two Kaiba brothers realized they were all getting nowhere fast and regrouped in the middle of Domino where Battle City had started. Everyone relayed any information they had, which mostly showed how little information they actually had.

"SHIT! We need to find Yugi!" Joey exclaimed in frustration.

"Calm down Joey, we'll find him." Tristan said, not very confidently.

"Yeah mutt, stay calm on your leash." Said Seto with no objective other than getting Joey ruffled up. Even in high stress situations, Seto was still Seto, and it was just too much fun to mess with Yugi and his friends to ever let up.

"Shut it Kaiba." Tea snapped at Seto. She had fallen to the end of her rope ever since she had learned Yugi had been kidnapped and was now in danger of dying.

"Ryo, have you tried locating Yugi by using your ring?" Grandpa Mutou asked because while everyone was about to get into a fight, Grandpa was thinking about how to save his grandson.

"Yeah, but it didn't work. After I tried, the ring got a sort of shock and didn't try locating anymore. It was quite queer…" Ryo said.

"…Ryo, please don't say 'queer'." Tea managed to get out after she got over the shock and realized what Ryo actually meant when he said that word (everyone the rest of the teenagers, on the other hand were still frozen. Of course, Grandpa Mutou and Mokuba didn't get it. What twisted minds they all have).

"Why?" Ryo asked innocently.

Tea then leaned over and whispered in Ryo's ear.

"What the bloody hell? When did it mean **that**?" Ryo said in shock when Tea had finished. And just a note for all of you who don't know what it means nowadays…just stay not knowing. Please.

"Anyway…" Seto said, trying to change the subject so Mokuba didn't find out what the word now referenced. "Anyone got any bright ideas on how to find the pipsqueak. I mean, how do we even **know** he's in Domino City?"

"Because his father would want to kill him quickly and nearby so we could find him." Grandpa Mutou said.

"_Fools…_" Yami Bakura thought. "_They'll never find the Pharaoh and his vessel at this rate… which means I won't be able to kill them myself! Looks like I'll have to help the bloody Pharaoh. Let's see…the shock that blasted the Millennium Ring felt…holy. Almost like they were in a…_"

"Hey! Moron…mortal…my friends." Yami Bakura started choppily. "I know where to look."

"Nyeh? Bakura you look…different…" Joey said.

"Yeah, yeah. You want to save Yugi or not?" Yami Bakura said aggravated at the thought he was actually going to help his sworn rival.

"What's your idea Bakura?" Grandpa Mutou asked.

"You said his father thought he was a demon, right? Then where is the best place to kill a demon?" Yami Bakura asked as if they were all preschoolers.

"Is this a riddle?" Joey asked, acting much like a preschooler. "Don't tell me the answer! I almost have iiiiiiiiitttttttttt… got it! At a-"

"*GASP* Church!" Grandpa Mutou said, cutting Joey off.

"Bingo." Yami Bakura said as he rolled his eyes.

"…That's what I was going to say…" Joey mumbled to himself, even though of all things he was going to say, "Church" wasn't one of them.

"Get me all the churches within the area." Seto said into the collar of his jacket.

"Why didn't I think of that earlier?" Grandpa Mutou scolded himself.

"Don't worry Yugi's Grandfather; none of us thought to look for churches." Tea said as she tried to ease Grandpa Mutou's guilt.

"_You idiots couldn't find Yugi if he were right in front of you._" Yami Bakura thought to himself.

"Got them!" Mokuba explained when Seto had finished getting the locations of all the churches in Domino City.

Everyone huddled around Seto (believe me, it didn't make Seto happy that they all did that) and looked at an electronic map of Domino City that now had 7 red, blinking dots on it.

"There's enough places that if we split up, we'd be able to reach them all in no time." Duke said.

"That's good, seeing as we have no time left." Yami Bakura said, not actually expecting either Yugi or the Pharaoh to be alive. "_I guess if they're not alive I can still steal the Millennium Puzzle. I wouldn't like it, but I could still destroy the world if it came down to it._"

"Alright. Duke, you go to the one in West Domino. Tea, you go to East Domino. Bakura, you go to the South Domino one. Tristan, you can go to the one in the North. Mr. Mutou can go to the one in the South-West. Mokuba and I will go to the one that's a couple blocks down from our current location, and the mutt can go to the farthest one, which is right on the border between Domino City and the farm country." Seto said as he quickly took command like any good leader of an entire company would know how to do.

"Hey! Why do I get the farthest one!" Joey complained.

"No time Joey! Just go!" Tristan yelled as he ran towards his destination.

Everyone else began to run as well in hopes to make it to Yugi in time, well, maybe not Grandpa Mutou. I guess you could say he more of jogged as fast as he could. Give the old guy a break.

"_Wh-wh-why…?_" Yami Bakura heard from the inside of his soul.

"_Host?_" Yami Bakura thought, agitated by the nuisance.

"_Why are you helping?_" Ryo asked nervously.

"_Ha! If they're still alive I wouldn't mind aiding in their death. I'm not helping, I'm quite curious about this man who could create something that could disable the Millennium Ring. If I like him, I could foresee a nice alliance with him. He obviously believes what he's doing is moral. He sounds fun._" Yami Bakura told Ryo cold heartedly as he forced him to be quiet again.

"_Please get the wrong church…_" Ryo thought silently as he found himself falling back asleep in the darkness Yami Bakura put him in for the time being.

_Meanwhile…_

"Ow!" Yami exclaimed as Mr. Mutou slit his finger with an odd looking knife just enough so that a few drops of blood came out and into a vile.

"Phew. I bet it hurt you, demon. This is a special knife that is infused with holy magic. I know very well that normal things would cause you no pain, and when one wants to make something as painful as possible, they get all the tools they need for the pain to occur." Mr. Mutou said as he walked back to the middle of the circle he had drawn.

"Da-exorcist!" Yugi said as he took back control of the body.

"Hm? I see you're calling me by a much more respectable name, but that won't save you." Mr. Mutou said as he looked back to Yugi.

"I know, but what I'm trying to tell you is that even this exorcism will not kill the demon I've housed." Yugi said as he set his plan in motion.

"_What are you doing partner?_" Yami asked, troubled by whatever Yugi might be planning.

"Don't worry." Yugi whispered. "I've got a plan."

"What do you mean demon vessel?" Mr. Mutou asked curiously.

Yugi had kind of gotten used to people referring to him as just a vessel, but it hurt a bit more when his own father considered him so low and wasn't afraid of telling him.

"You were right. The demon was locked inside the thing around my neck for centuries, but the only reason he escaped was because this pendant was originally a puzzle that only I have been able to figure out over the centuries." Yugi said.

"_Yugi! You can't be thinking…!_" Yami exclaimed after he was pretty aware of Yugi's "plan".

"So, what you're saying is that if I just smash the puzzle, and then kill you, the demon would never be able to return among the living." Mr. Mutou said with his full focus now on what Yugi was saying.

"Yes. Only I, the chosen…demon vessel can solve the puzzle once it's broken." Yugi said as he fought back tears.

"_NO! Yugi! Don't!_" Yami vainly yelled as he tried to stop Yugi from continuing what was about to unfold.

"_This way you'll be safe. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I won't die. I promise._" Yugi told Yami mentally.

"You mean when it's smashed like this?" Mr. Mutou said. In one foul swoop he took the Millennium Puzzle off Yugi neck and smashed it to the ground.

It took all Yugi had to not ball his eyes out as he watched the Millennium Puzzle smashed to what seemed like a billion pieces. Yugi solemnly shook his head "yes" in response to his father's earlier question.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Mr. Mutou asked skeptically.

"Try to put it back together." Yugi said.

"Fine, I will." Mr. Mutou said as he bent down and tried to solve the puzzle.

The moment he finally got two pieces together, Mr. Mutou felt an evil presence start to come out of the pieces and try to consume him. He jumped up and threw the two pieces he had solved to the ground and escaped the shadows.

"I *huff* believe you." Mr. Mutou said as he tried to catch his breath.

Mr. Mutou quickly regained his composure and went over to Yugi. He took out the knife he had cut Yami with and did the same to Yugi, but on the opposite finger. Yugi instinctively pulled back at the cut, but other than that kept quiet and didn't move. He had gotten the Pharaoh out, now he just had to figure a way out for himself.

"_A promise is a promise, other me. I'll get out alive and piece you back together. I promise with all my heart so you can hear me."_ Yugi thought as he put all his heart into the promise to his other self.

"_I promise…_"

* * *

_Oh no! Yami's no longer there and Yami Bakura might get to the church Yugi's at and not save him! But maybe someone else will get Yugi's church...Who will have been asigned Yugi's church? And will Yugi be alive by the time they get there? _

_Find out next time! What? You thought I was going to spoil it right here? There would be no point in reading the story if I did that! Silly!_

_Please comment! Reading them makes my day!_


	6. The End of a Life

_Hello again everyone. Wow, this is the ned of my first Fanfiction. WOOHOO! I'm so glad I stuck with it to the end, and that all you reading out there did too!^^ Thank you!_

_Quick Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any other refernces that are not mine. Really, I don't own the rights to anything._

_And now I present the fianl chapter in Demon Child._

* * *

Mr. Mutou took the vile of blood he had taken from Yugi and brought it to the middle of the exorcising circle and mixed it with the blood he had taken from Yami.

"What are you doing?" Yugi asked confused by what his father was doing with his and Yami's blood.

"I'm glad you asked." Mr. Mutou said with an evil smirk as he continued mixing the two blood samples he had stolen. "I'm mixing the blood of you, the demon vessel, and of the demon so that when I perform the exorcism both of you will die, or the demon will at least go through some extreme pain."

This made Yugi freeze.

"What? Did you think I would automatically believe that **no one** would be able to solve that thing after you're dead? Just because I couldn't solve it proved nothing! I am the savior of this world; of course I shouldn't be releasing demons! If the demon at least goes through excruciating pain he should consider that a fair warning that I'm not playing around." Mr. Mutou said as he placed the single cylinder containing both Yugi and Yami's blood on a cast-iron stand in the middle of the giant pentagram Mr. Mutou had drawn on the inside of his circle.

"_Oh no! The other me is still going to get hurt! And I still haven't figured out a way to get myself out of this situation!"_ Yugi thought as he started to panic. "_Isn't there anything I can do?_"

"Now that everything is ready, let's get this over with. Shall we?" Mr. Mutou said as if he was enjoying killing his son, which he was.

_Meanwhile…_

Seto, Tea, Duke, and Tristan had already confirmed that the churches they had been assigned where indeed vacant of Yugi, which was both a relief and a worry for everyone (well…yeah, Seto too. He just didn't show it). This brought it down to either Bakura's, Joey's, or Grandpa Mutou's church to be the site of the exorcism.

"_This would be much easier if when that exorcising wave hit my Millennium Ring it had come from a direct source._" Yami Bakura grumbled to himself in his mind. "_But whoever Yugi's father is, he knows what he's doing. It's pretty obvious he doesn't want to be found and knows how to keep hidden." _

Yami Bakura finally reached the church he was assigned to go to and reached for the door handle.

"Here it goes…" Yami Bakura said as he slowly opened the door to reveal…

"Nothing. Great, someone else got him. Oh well, I won't call the others to know what I discovered. It's fun to see them squirm." Yami Bakura said to himself as he smiled and walked away.

Joey had been running nonstop for 10 minutes thanks to Seto giving him the farthest church away. As he finally approached the church, Joey sped up and rammed himself against the church doors.

"I'M HERE YUGI!" Joey yelled out as he almost fell from not slowing down after crashing through the front doors.

"Hey…there's no one here…" Joey realized as he looked around.

Completely exhausted, Joey collapsed right there on the ground.

"I *huff* better tell *huff* the others *huff*." Joey said aloud to himself. "But *huff* right after a *huff* short nap…"

Grandpa Mutou approached the daunting church he had been assigned with caution. Suspiciously, all the windows were blackened, but there were definitely lights on inside the giant cement building. Even if it wasn't his grandson in there, he still had to respect this was a church and someone might be practicing their religion.

"How do I get in without getting noticed by whoever's in there?" Grandpa Mutou asked to himself.

Grandpa Mutou looked around and saw a back entrance. He cautiously opened the door and slipped in quietly. He wandered around 'till he started to see the source of the light he had seen outside coming from another entrance that didn't have a door.

That's when he started to hear a familiar chant. Ancient words intertwined with emotions such as anger and pleasure. It was a chant one doesn't understand but never forgets. Grandpa Mutou rushed to the entry way and peeked to see what was on the other side.

It was almost like the scene 15 years earlier except on a much bigger and more horrifying scale. To his left was his grandson strapped to a red-mahogany, intricately patterned chair with candles lit all around him. On the ground in front of Grandpa was a smashed object. It looked like the…

"*GASP* the Millennium Puzzle!" Grandpa Mutou whispered in shock.

Grandpa Mutou then looked to his left to see a giant exorcising circle that was much like the one Mr. Mutou had drawn in Yugi's room that long time ago, except there was a vile in the middle with what looked like blood in it. Standing near the vile was a man in a purple cloak (much like the ones the rare hunters wore) that Grandpa Mutou recognized right away to be his son-in-law.

"_And by gods' will do I take this dagger…_" Mr. Mutou said as he switched his chants back to English, signaling he was coming near the end of his ceremony.

Mr. Mutou took out a black dagger with a white cross and blood-red skull on the hilt from his cloak and dipped it into the vile. The dagger dripped with blood and began to glow at the same time the candles all simultaneously increased their blaze.

"_And kill that which is blessed by the devil's hands!"_ Mr. Mutou boomed as he began to approach Yugi with the dagger.

"STOP!" Grandpa Mutou yelled as he lunged for his son-in-law.

Grandpa Mutou connected enough to knock Mr. Mutou off balance and drop the dagger, but Grandpa Mutou was the only one who ended up on the ground.

"Grandpa!" Yugi exclaimed as hope began to return to him at the sight of his grandfather.

"Always sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong, aren't you old man?" Mr. Mutou said nastily.

Mr. Mutou dived for the dagger Grandpa Mutou had knocked out of his hands.

"Oh no you don't!" Grandpa Mutou said as he did the same.

As if history was repeating itself, the two men once again fought each other for the killing instrument. But Grandpa Mutou had gotten older, and this time he did not win the fight. Instead he got flung to where Yugi was, which at the time was very far away since their fight had brought them to the middle of the exorcising circle.

"Grandpa! Are you alright!" Yugi exclaimed. Grandpa Mutou just groaned.

"He's a lot better then you're going to be!" Mr. Mutou said as he once again approached Yugi with the dagger. All of Mr. Mutou's sanity was gone, and one could he was like the Joker from Batman at this point; he was now insane and just wanting to kill.

Had Mr. Mutou kept his cool, and his sanity, he would have been much more careful of where he was stepping. But instead he tripped over the vile that held Yami and Yugi's blood.

As he fell, he accidentally moved his hand in a way so that when he fell to the ground he stabbed himself in the heart.

"Dad!" Yugi cried out, but it was no use. Mr. Mutou was dead.

This left Yugi all alone with an unconscious old man and a dead body. Luckily, when his friends hadn't heard from Grandpa Mutou, Joey or Bakura, they all checked out each church to see if everyone was ok. They happened to come a couple minutes after to the scene and were pretty horrified by what they saw. Wouldn't you be?

Eventually, the police came to handle the situation and get Yugi unstrapped from the chair. Paramedics were called to help Grandpa Mutou regain consciousness and escort the dead Mr. Mutou out of the church. Yugi's friends were extremely glad to see him safe and sound and almost crushed him to death with their hugs of joy. The police realized right away that Yugi needed to go home and get some rest and that questioning him on the events that took place could wait until later.

For those of you who wondered what happened to the Millennium Puzzle, don't worry. Yugi fixed it right away when he got home. Grandpa Mutou did quickly regain consciousness and also returned home to the game shop with Yugi.

Mr. Mutou's death was treated like that of many other insane murderers, and many people in society believed the world was a better place without him. Ironic, considering Mr. Mutou thought he was necessary to save the world from its doom.

But, strangely enough, the only person (besides Mrs. Mutou, but her emotions are so screwed up, it's hard to tell what she was thinking) who wasn't happy about the death of Mr. Mutou was Yugi.

Why? Well, Yugi's heart is much more childlike than most people's, which explains why he instantly believed his father when he said he was a secret agent to explain why he was gone for 16 years. It is because Yugi wishes to believe that there is good in all people that he forgives so easily. Perhaps if we were all like Yugi the world would be somewhat better, but I couldn't keep any promises on that one.

If you look at all of this from Mr. Mutou's side of view you would see that he believed he was doing the right thing and being a good person by ridding the world of what he believed to be a demon and it's vessel. So, in reality, Mr. Mutou was a victim of a demon much worse than the one Mr. Mutou believed he had to kill, a demon that ate away at his brain, a demon called fear.

You see, as I said at the beginning of this story, we humans have the nasty habit of trying to make sense of the world around us. Sometimes this leads to good things, but when it concerns things we fear, we make irrational conclusions based on knowledge we know. Mr. Mutou was a very religious man and knew much about demons and how to destroy them. So, when his son was born with a full head of unusual hair, he first feared what it could mean. Then he jumped to the conclusion that his son was in fact a demon and stuck to the idea 'till the day he died. He believed the evidence piled around him, but instead he made connections where there were none.

But that is the end of our tale. You can't really call it a happy ending, but it's an ending nonetheless. Some of you may know what follows these events (of course depending if you're thinking the manga or the anime it will be different) but now you know what happened to Yugi's father and who he was, which is more than most people know, since he is never mentioned in either story line. And always keep a look out for the demons that hide not inside of others, but inside our selves.

_The End_

* * *

_Well, that's the end. Thank you for reading! It makes me very happy. I have an idea for another story in my mind, so keep a look out for me!_

_Um...if you still want to comment on the end that would be great. Let me know what you thought about it all in all._

_Until next time (hopefully) Goodbye everyone!^^_


End file.
